Diffrent sides
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Kagoem Rules the punk side of Larue Co. High while Kikyou owns the Prep side when Inuyasha come he must chosse wich on his heart wants more plez r
1. FIGURING OUT

3rd Person  
  
A girl clothed in a black skin tight shirt with the words Hot Topic in big hot pink letter across the middle she wore a pair of black cargo pants her shoes were matching her shirt and the ends of her dark black hair was dyed hot pink also her ears pierced as much as the could be she wore little make up walked swiftly through the hallways of Larue Co high (MY SCHOOLS NAME) her head bobbing to the music of GOOD CHARLOTTLE (MY FAV BAND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD) her two best friends Sango and Miroku beside her. Her whole atuide and the way she walked hinted the she owned the place this side of the school the side labeled P.U. N.K her name KAGOME  
  
A girl wearing as much makeup as physical possible a belly shirt with a kitten on it a tan minn skirt made for a 10 year old walked slowly through the halls gossiping and chatting amongst them self the girl was talking about her favorite singer Brittany Spears (she makes me retch) wheeled zombie friend nodded in agreement of whatever she says her friends surrounding her and the boys drooling over her let anybody know the she owned the side of the school this are labeled P.R.E.P+ her name Kikyou  
  
Kikyou walked through her hallways to busy chatting the realize the she was about to walk into Kagomes halls or the "Dark Side" as she called it she bumped into a very pissed somebody she was not in the mood for P.R.E.P.S+ TODAY she had just found out that there was going to be a new student and a new student meant that she would have to teach him the rules and it took a couples of punches to get that clear his name Inuyasha shound like a tough one. But Kag knew the Sango Miroku had her back tame the wild horse. 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…so leave me alone

A/N: Well I didn't exactly realize that anyone really like this story at all so I kind of gave up on it and typing all to gather as a matter of fact. But then I get this review from Clueless- Major asking me why I haven't updated yet so I was like what can it hurt me writing another chapter for this story also anyone that is happy that I picked up this story again thank Clueless and anyone that has got a problem with it………………… DEAL WITH IT……… so lets get on with the story

Later Daze……… Riot Girl

Different Side…………………….

.Chapter 2

Inuyasha Reed walked through the front door of Larue Co. High school the outfit that he had picked out for himself consisted of a black and Red AFI pull over with a INDEPENDT shirt underneath he had on tan dickies and all black chuck tailors, finishing off with a bandana wrapped around his head holding back his long silver hair. Wondering through the halls trying to find his way to the principal's office he looked up at the ceciling to notice that every other light was shot he shrugged his shoulder he didn't really mind because bright light and colors gave him a headache anyway as he also noticed that right up ahead of him there was a crowed gathered around the middle of the cross shaped hall.

Raising an eyebrow at this he pushed his way through the packed crowd getting a few bumps and bruises along the way, as he finally got in a position were he could see what had drew the crowd in the first place he observed the situation at hand he knew right away that there was already a verbal fight going on between the two groups but really wasn't sure if it would turn to a physical one, because at the moment it looked as if one group was to pretty to fight and the other one looked as if they were wondering why they are wasting there talking to other group .

Kagome yawned in obvious boredism " Look Kikyou I would love to stay and talk but… I frankly cant stand the sight of you and. I think that my nose is bleeding…thanks to the good awful cheap ass perfume that you have smothered your self in so if you don't mind…wait even if you do mind… LEAVEEEEEEEEEEE" Kagome then abruptly turned around and headed to her 1st period.

Sango stayed a few second behind to taunt some of Kikyou's minions, then caught up with her two best friends " Yo…. Kagome you seem a little on edge…. what's the matter"

Kagome sighed, " I just heard this morning that there is a new kid and A new kid means teaching the rules and I frankly am tried of teaching the rules but…at least I may get to fight"

Sango snickered at her friend " Yup anyway maybe he ain't all that bad…. remember the way we felt when Perv-Major over there transferred" Sango emphasized her point by point to Miroku.

Miroku faked a hurt look " Wait…I haven't ever heard this story before…….How didddddddddd you feel when you first got wind of my transfer"

Sango did an eye roll at the dramatized teen " Frankly we got bad vibes from you" then felt a unwanted object on the back of her cargo's "and Frankly I think I we were right" Sango then knocked his hand away

Kagome giggled at the sight " Come on Love birdies we got to get to class" She may be a punk but she still cared about her Education she need to get a into college so she could get a good job and get her mom and lillte brother out of the wrong side of the tracks her dad had went to the store one day and they checked his room his things were gone they never saw him again ( lol if anybody caught that right there out that in a review)

The group walked into Mr. Gibbons class and took and seat in the middle they were always suspected to sit in the back but when you sit in the back you are always expected to do sumthing bad so the teacher always has eyes on you and in the front you were to much of a sux-up so the middle it was.

Mr. Gibbons was right in the middle of putting Charles Darwin's name on the bored when the door handle turned and the door flew open scaring the crap out of the students and the teacher.

In walked in the new kid before the teacher could even get down from his desk to ask Inuyasha to introduce himself. Inuyasha pushed the guy form his unsteady spot and said

"Names Inuyasha Reed moved here from Maryland got nothing else to say to you"

He then set himself in what seemed the best spot whether or not someone else was in it I won't touch. Seconds later and note landed on the desk it read…Names Kagome meet me at the library after school if not I will follow you home she had signed it with her symbol of Anarchy

A/N:::: Soooooooooooooo give it up or does some one actually like it


End file.
